


Leo i Lio

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprawa była prosta, albo mówili do niego Leo albo Lio. Poza jedną osobą.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leo i Lio

\- Leo, możesz podać mi telefon?

Bez odrywania się od książki wyciągnął rękę po komórkę i rzucił ją Gerardowi, który wyciągnięty na kanapie oglądał mecz koszykówki, z nogami na jego kolanach.

\- Dzięki, Lio.

Znowu to zrobił.

Leo, Lio – Geri używał tych zdrobnień zamiennie i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Ale on owszem.

Nie pamiętał dokładnie kiedy pierwszy raz zauważył te dwie wersje. Dzieciaki w La Masii zawsze mówiły mu „Leo”. „Lio” słyszał tylko wśród rodziny, w Argentynie tak właśnie zdrabniano jego imię. W Hiszpanii zawsze był „Leo”, zresztą nie tylko tam. Brytyjczycy, Niemcy czy inni europejczycy też używali formy „Leo”.

Przez lata słyszał właśnie tę wersję i zdążył się do niej przyzwyczaić. Aż nagle zauważył, że jedna osoba używa zamiennie obu zdrobnień. Gerard. Zawsze było „Leo to”, „Lio tamto” i tak na przemian. To była miła odmiana, ale do dzisiaj nie miał pojęcia, czemu Geri zaczął się tak do niego zwracać zamiast robić to tak jak wszyscy.

W drużynie tylko Mashe mówił jeszcze do niego „Lio”. Sam pochodził z Argentyny więc doskonale wiedział, jak się zdrabnia imię Lionel. Tak samo zwracał się do niego Tata Martino. A potem przyszedł Lucho i znów powróciło „Leo”. Dani i Ney też tak się do niego zwracali, Luisito także. Marc często używał w rozmowie z nim pełnego imienia. Co było dziwne. Nie byli może najbliższymi przyjaciółmi, ale byli kolegami z drużyny. Z drugiej strony, Marc mówił też na Daniego Daniel. Może to niemiecki zwyczaj? Gerard nigdy nie mówił do niego Lionel, przynajmniej nie gdy się do niego zwracał bezpośrednio.

On sam zawsze myślał o sobie „Leo”. Weszło mu to w nawyk, cały świat znał go jako Leo Messiego, nie Lio Messiego. Czasami nawet zapominał, jak prawidłowo powinno się zdrabniać jego imię. Na szczęście Gerard i Mashe regularnie mu o tym przypominali. Zwłaszcza Gerard, z którym spędzał więcej czasu.

Dwie wersje, nic prostszego, ale nawet w tym Geri musiał się wyróżniać. Gdy mówił mu „Leo”, używał albo hiszpańskiego akcentu albo angielskiego. Tego drugiego musiał się nauczyć grając w United. Z dnia na dzień, gdy rozmawiali przez telefon, „Leo” nagle zaczęło brzmieć bardziej angielsko.

„Lio” brzmiało normalnie, tak jak słyszałby to w Argentynie. Domyślał się, że to dlatego, że raczej trudno zmienić akcent w tak mało skomplikowanym słowie używanym tylko w tym jednym kraju. Istniał jednak jeden wyjątek, kiedy Gerard wkładał w to słowo tak dużo katalońskiego akcentu, jak tylko się dało.

Podczas seksu. Zawsze używał wtedy zdrobnienia „Lio” i robił to z tym charakterystycznym katalońskim akcentem. Nigdy nie mówił po hiszpańsku w łóżku, twierdził, że ten język w ogóle nie kojarzy mu się z miłością, nawet jeśli używał go na co dzień. Dlatego zamiast „precioso” wzdychał „bonic”. Zamiast „Te amo” szeptał „T'estimo”. I niech to szlag, Leo dostawał dreszczy od samego myślenia o tym.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem dwa tak proste słowa, najczęściej używane zdrobnienia jego imienia, Gerard wymawiał na tak wiele sposobów i jak może nie przykładać do tego żadnej uwagi. Wychodziło mu to tak naturalnie i to odkąd tylko pamiętał. Wersji Gerarda było tak wiele, że czasami trudno mu się było w nich wszystkich połapać.

Nie miał jednak swojej ulubionej, bo nie ważne jak zdrobnienie było wymawiane, jednego mógł być pewien. Gerard zawsze przeleje w nie całą swoją miłość do niego.

\- Czemu tak się uśmiechasz?

Leo tak się zamyślił, że dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Geri na niego patrzy.

\- Bez powodu – odparł wzruszając ramionami. Nie zamierzał go uświadamiać.

\- Skoro tak mówisz. – Gerard powrócił do oglądania, ale tylko na chwilę. – Kocham cię, Lio.

Uśmiech na jego twarzy tylko się powiększył.

Może jednak miał swoją ulubioną wersję.


End file.
